


Talking About the Future

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To start with, I love your blog! It's one of my reading highlights every day. I'd like to request a Ten/Reader story where he talks about regeneration, what it feels like, what happens. You and the Doctor have assumed a more physical relationship, and he's afraid if he changes, you won't love him/won't want him anymore, and ask to go home. No smut, but can it be implied as having happened before the conversation starts? For instance, they're already in bed, and the Doctor starts talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking About the Future

His skin was so warm against yours as you rested against him, tracing small circles in the hair on his chest, watching it rise and fall with each breath.   
“Do you love me, _________?” The Doctor finally asked. You twisted your body so you were practically on your stomach to look up at him.  
“You know I do.” You replied, slightly confused by his question.  
“Well, yes. I know you do,” The Doctor said, still staring at the ceiling. His hair was perfectly spiked in all different directions from your fingers running through it, and he was still a bit flushed, “What I mean is, I know you love this version of me, but I won’t be in this body forever.”  
“I know, you’ve told me about regeneration before.” You said, still slightly confused.  
“But will you still love me when I change?” His eyes finally tilted down to look at you, there was a sadness in them that you didn’t expect to see.  
“Of course I will. Why wouldn’t I?” You rested your chin on his chest, still looking up at him.  
“Because I’ll be an entirely different man. Regeneration changes almost everything about me. And I’m afraid when that happens you’ll ask me to take you home. I’ve lost so many people, I can’t bear the thought of losing you, too.”  
“You could never lose me.” You said, “When you regenerate you’ll still be The Doctor. And that’s who I fell in love with. Sure, I love physical things about you, like your eyes, and your hands,” you reached for one of his hands and laced your fingers in his, “and your hair, mmph I do love your hair.” You both giggled a little as you continued, “But I fell in love with The Doctor. What he stands for, who he is, who you are, and who whatever you regenerate into will still be. Plus, I’m not going to be young and beautiful forever either, you know.” You swished your hair jokingly, trying to cover the fact that this conversation was making you think about some things you had purposely repressed before now.  
“I’m working on that, don’t you worry.” The Doctor winked at you, and you decided it was probably best not to question him on that subject. You closed your eyes and both of you were silent for a long moment.  
“Does it hurt you?” You finally asked, opening your eyes again to see that The Doctor had just been watching you rest.  
“What, regeneration?”  
“Mmhm.”  
“Well, sometimes there can be complications, depending, but generally it’s a smooth process. Most of the time I actually feel a bit better because the last version of me has well, died.” He looked as though he had never thought about it like that before, but quickly shook it off and looked back down at you.  
“Well what does it feel like, if it doesn’t hurt?” You asked.  
“It’s difficult to explain, really.” He began, shifting a bit to get more comfortable and tightening his arm around your back, “But regeneration itself is all about healing. ‘Regenerating’, you know? I don’t think I would say it feels good, it’s always a bit bittersweet to leave a version of me behind, but physically it feels a lot like healing, I suppose.”  
“I’ll never ask you to take me home. Just so you know.” You interjected, having forgotten to address that earlier in the conversation, “The only way you’ll ever get rid of me is if you kick me out.”  
“Not gonna happen.” The Doctor smiled down at you, the light had returned to his beautiful brown eyes, and you wondered what was going to happen in the future, despite this conversation. You loved him so much, and you truly believed you would love any version of him, but what about him? Was he still going to want you when you got older? And what the hell did he mean by ‘he was working on it’? That man always had something up his sleeve, even when he wasn’t wearing anything at all.  
You resolved that thinking about it would only make matters worse and you couldn’t let yourself be paranoid about the future. You were laying in your bed on a spaceship with the most magnificent man in all of time and space, having amazing adventures as he showed you every corner of the galaxy. What gave you the right to worry about the future when you had a perfectly wonderful life right now? You pushed any less-than-happy thoughts about the future out of your mind and cuddled a little closer into The Doctor, if that were possible.  
“I will always love you, __________,” The Doctor whispered, “Always.”  
“Always.” You sighed, knowing that you would never let anything come between you and your Doctor.


End file.
